Soon to be Mommy
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Clare and Eli on mothers day...before she has the baby that is.


**Hey guys! First off, I am so so so SO sorry I haven't updated anything in forever! I was uber busy with college finals and work! Plus now my stupid internet isn't working very well at the moment! But yeah enjoy the oneshot! When you review please tell me which story you want me to update tomorrow!**

**1.) 45 Things we do together**

**2.) You Deserve Better**

**3.) First Times**

**4.) The one that features a Degrassi Alumni **

**Please let me know in your review which one you want me to update tomorrow ;-)**

**Leggo!**

Soon to Be Mommy

On this very day I am surrounded by so many blessings. For starters, I am in this beautiful big house, which I always dreamed, but never really for sure believed would ever be realistic to me. I stared out the window of the room in this house to be greeted by the beautiful sun setting and reflecting off of the clear water in the backyard, better known as the long and large swimming pool, with a nice fence that leads to a big but not too rural meadow. Really, how did I get so lucky to live in this big house in this fancy area of Ontario?

Now there are so many other things I will rant on about that I am so lucky to have, but I could really only choose a few others, that I am the most blessed for. I looked down at my growing belly, and placed my hand over it. It's scary to think that next year around this time I am going to be letting this little boy into the real world, and raising him. Next year from now, it's going to be mother's day cards, and presents reading; _To: Mommy Love: Bryce._

Now this is for sure my biggest blessing I have in my life and would never ask for anything more. He and I made this little guy that's in me. He was my high school sweetheart, and eventually became my husband. He is who gave us the name, Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy.

I love Elijah with all my heart, and he of course loves me too. We dated in high school, broke up, but then got back together and built up our relationship. After Eli and I both graduated law school, we got married, and right away got pregnant. This all kind of did happen fast, though we wanted kids, just not that soon, but we are still both very excited about having Bryce.

Today, Eli and I spent the day at his parents' house, and they made dinner, and we visited for the day. Ever since I got pregnant my mom and I have not been on great terms. Sure she liked Eli and had no problem with our marriage and what not, however when I told her I got pregnant, she got very mad, and told me that we rushed things and weren't ready.

It was hard at first especially since both Eli and I are full time lawyers and work a lot, but we are still there for each other, and he treats me with so much un conditional love that its unbelievable. He is the right guy for me, and will be an amazing father.

As Eli was taking a shower I just couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. _Mommy. _I mean I know that I've been pregnant for this long, but with it being mothers day and me really having a baby, it's just really hitting me hard.

I saw Eli come in behind me with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Eli wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands over my pregnant belly. His chin sat on my shoulder, and he looked at the both of us in the mirror.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders and lean my head on my husbands head. "I guess I'm just nervous." I say quietly.

"Me too Clare." He raises his chin off of my shoulder and turns me to face him. "It is scary to think that we are going to be parents soon, and that time is getting pretty close." He wrapped his arms around me, as I slowly wrap mine around his neck.

"But Bryce is going to have a great father." I said with a small smile.

Eli leaned down and placed a tender but chaste kiss on my lips. I return the kiss by tracing my tongue over his bottom lip.

Eli smirked in the kiss and pulled back, only to lye me down on the bed. "Those little pregnancy hormones are definitely raging."

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion, as I watched Eli remove his towel and put on his boxers.

Even at age 24 I still blush at the sight.

Eli joined me back on the bed in just his boxers and grey wife beater.

I sat up against the headboard as he did the same, and took his hand into mine, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know you're scared, and I'm scared. But we love each other, and trust each other. We've been through so many rough times in the past, but were able to get through it and get to this point." He scooted down and lifted my shirt, revealing the pale skin of my pregnant tummy. He placed his hand over my stomach, and I immediately felt a kick.

Both of our eyes widened and we looked at each other in joy.

I giggled. "Every time you do that he kicks."

Eli leaned his head down and placed a tender kiss on my tummy. "That's my boy!" He said while rubbing my stomach.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically as he lay back down with me and tucked us both under the covers. I lay on my side and Eli cuddled up behind me, spooning me.

Eli placed a kiss on the back of my neck, stroking my stomach. "You're going to be an amazing mother Clare." He whispered.

I shuttered at the words, and blushed. "Why do you say?"

"Well, we've known each other since we were 15 and 16, and I know you well enough to believe that you are this strong beautiful and loving woman." He tilted my chin to face his face and placed a kiss on my lips as I closed my eyes. He broke the kiss, and pasted our foreheads together. "I love you, and am so happy and blessed to call you my wife." He placed another kiss on my nose.

"I love you too Eli and I am even more blessed to call you my husband." I mimicked him by kiss his nose.

Eli continued to rub my tummy and kiss my shoulder, making me more and more tired.

XXXXX

**WAYYY short one shot I know, but I'll start updating more tomorrow. Anyone else nervous for Friday? I know I am :-/ but fingers crossed me get some GOOD Eclare scenes in this frostival episode! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you want me to update!**


End file.
